It is known to provide a sign assembly which includes a front panel that may be removed from the supporting frame of the assembly. Examples of such devices are described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,754 of Tallent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,980 of Golston, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,643 of Delaquila et al. Each of these devices, however, suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, none of these devices provide a substantially unobstructed, full view front panel that may be removed and replaced while the sign assembly is mounted to a wall or another structure. More particularly, none of these devices includes a locking pin for removably securing the front panel to the frame of the assembly, which pin is inserted into the sign assembly from a location that is accessible while the device is mounted to a wall or other structure.
In addition, none of these devices includes a sign frame having one or more protuberances adapted to removably retain the front panel within the sign assembly. Further, none of these devices includes a sign frame having one or more protuberances adapted to urge the front panel toward the back plate of the sign assembly and removably retain the front panel against the back plate.
It would be desirable, therefore, if a sign assembly could be provided that would eliminate the need to remove the assembly from a mounted position on a wall or other structure in order to remove and replace the front panel. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus had a locking pin for the front panel that could be inserted into and removed from the sign assembly while the assembly is mounted to a wall or other structure. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus provided a substantially unobstructed, full view of the front panel of the sign assembly and any sign insert that is located behind the front panel. It would be still further desirable if such an apparatus included a sign frame having one or more protuberances adapted to removably retain the front panel within the sign assembly. It would be also desirable if such an apparatus included a sign frame having one or more protuberances adapted to urge the front panel toward the back plate of the sign assembly and removably retain the front panel against the back plate.